Olympic Games
The Eternals of Olympia hold their own games regularly, but is unclear who inspired who regarding the games. Modern Event During the "1936 Summer Olympics" being held in Berlin in Nazi Germany, Dominic Fortune was hired to bodyguard and babysit a trio of washed-up, drunken depraved Hollywood actors. While in Berlin, all three men had bearer's bonds worth millions of dollars put into their suitcases by Malcolm Upshaw in order to smuggle them back into the United States as part of his plot to overthrow the government. When confronted by Fortune, the men stated that they had no idea that the bonds had been placed there. Believing them, Fortune took them back to the US. Actress; Ruth LaRue participated in the "1936 Summer Olympics" as a swimmer before World War II. Will Wingfoot, the father of Wyatt Wingfoot was considered the greatest USA Olympic decathlon star. Todd Arliss participated in the Olympics as a swimmer for the USA. He however who damaged his spinal cord when he rescued a drowning man. Desperate to regain his swimming ability, Arliss willingly participated in an experiment by the scientist Dr. Lemuel Dorcas. The outcasts attacked the "1980 Winter Olympics" being held in Lake Placid, New York in the United States of America. They were stopped by Spider-Man and the Hulk who teamed up with a group of athletes dubbed Olympians. Jean-Paul Beaubier represented Canada in Skiing in the Winter Olympics. However he used his Mutant powers of speed quickly became an Olympic champion. After gaining notoriety as a sport star, he was contacted by James Hudson to join Alpha Flight. Delroy Garrett Jr. was a track star and competed in the Olympics. However after he tested positive for steroids, he lost his three gold medals. In despair, he turned to religion, specifically the Triune Understanding. Adam Mann excelled in every sport he tried and made a career of athletics, and won more Olympic gold medals than any other athlete in history. He even had himself tested for the X-Gene, and found not to have it. Pamela Pierce won gold in archery for "Team USA" at the Olympics. When she returned home she was offered a place in the 50-State Initiative team the Order and the opportunity to gain powers for one year. Patricia Hamilton was set to represent Great Britain at the Olympics until she was kicked off the team for being a Mutant. Hercules later tried to recreate the original olympics at the Avengers Academy. The students and faculty were shocked when he turned up naked. Alternative Realities Earth-10005 On Earth-10005; In the year 1977, Peter Maximoff breaks 8 world records in track and field events, sparking review of mutant participation in athletics. Athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-gene can compete in professional sporting events. This occurs following the investigation of Peter Maximoff. Earth-1610 On Earth-1610; Clint Barton represented the USA in the archery. Earth-904913 On Earth-904913;Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was a former Olympic Archer, turned thief, whose brother is in debt to Count Nefaria. Earth-148611 On Earth-148611; Gatto di Sangue was a gymnast who represented Italy in the Olympics. Her athletic ability was increased tenfold by the White Event. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = * The Marvel Universe Handbooks and Power Grid, grade many heroes and enhanced individuals as comparable to Olympic athletes regarding strength speed and agility. * However as Earth-616 operates on a Sliding time Scale this should be considered a topical reference. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Olympian Events Category:Competitions Category:Historical Events